Yuri Life! (Beta)
by DarkBringg07
Summary: My First Fanfic xD Summary menyusul!


Warning : noob _/\\_, Mainstream?, Gxg, Yuri :D and many more...

Prolong?

pv?

whatever! just read ok!

.

.

.

07 : 00 at Himejima Household?

"Engh... Hoamz!.. s-sudah paoghiehh!" gumam gadis berambut hitam tersebut seraya menguap lebar,

"di-dingin!" gumamnya lagi seraya baru menyadari bahwa ia telanjang dan hanya tersisa bra dan cd berwarna putuh di tubuhnya,

"ugh.. apa yang kulakukan semalam? sial! kenapa aku melakukan hal itu!" desanya frustrasi seraya menunduk dan menatap selimut di sebelahnya/ tubuh lainya!

ia bisa melihat bahwa yang disampingya juga bergender sama yaitu perempuan!

'A-akeno!' batin gadis tersebut linglung seraya melihat bahwa gadis di sampingnya (Akeno) sama denganya tapi ia telanjang bulat,

ia juga bisa melihat ada bercak merah di sudut selimut yang di pakai akeno, dan ia tau apa artinya itu,

'S-sial, Akeno maafkan aku!' batin gadis yang bernama Himeko seraya merasa menyesal menerima ajakan temanya ini,

Sedangkan ia menyesali apa yang ia lakukan, gadis disebelahnya kini mulai bergerak (hanya bergeser menghadap Himeko masih tidur) dan bergumam seraya tanganya memegangi lengan Himeko,

"J-jangan! jangan pergi!.. kumohon! A-aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau tidak pergi!" gumanya seakan merasakan bahwa Himeko akan pergi darinya,

sedangkan Himeko, ia hanya tertegun beberapa saat sebelum tersenyum lembut dan mengunakan tangan kirinya untuk membelai rambut gadis tersebut pelan, "Aku disini akeno, aku tak kemana-mana" kata Himeko pelan agar tak menggangu Akeno,

Sedangkan gadis yang masih tidur tersebut seakan merespon dan berkatata (bergumam)

"Ehehe... Aku juga! aju sangat mencintaimu hehe... dan kau akan bersamaku kan? selamanya?!" gumamnya sambil tersenyum dalam tidurnya,

"..." Himeko hanya diam mendengar kata Akeno, "H-hounto! yay Himeko-chan no koto Daisuki!" lanjut Akeno sambil terus tidur, etah apa yang saat ini ia impikan,

"A-akeno " gumam Himeko sera merosot di pingirkasur, memikirkan perkataan Akeno.

'Apa ia menyukaiku? tidak, pasti ia bermimpi orang lain dan namanya mirip dengan ku! ya! pasti itu' batinya berpikir positif walaupun pikirnya berkata lain,

'ugh.. lebih baik aku membersihkan diriku' batinya lagi sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi di kamar tersebut,

Sedangkan Himeko sibuk membersihkan dirinya mari kita lihat Ratu kita.

"Ngh... " ia mulai mengeluh pelan saat tanganya meraba sisi kasur sebelah kirinya dan tak mebemukan apapun/seseorang.

ia langsung membuka matanya "H-himeko!" katanya agak pelan seraya mengambil posisi duduk di atas kasur dan melihat sekeliling,

"H-Himeko... jangan pergi!" gumamnya lagi ia merasa bahwa Himeko pergi, tapi saat mendengar gemercik air ia langsung tau bahwa itu pasti orang yang ia cari.

"ia bergegas turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi miliknya,

A/n : posisi mereka sat ini ada di rumah Akeno!

"Himeko?!" kata Akeno sambil mengetuk pintu tersebut pelan,

"Hai! Akeno?" balas suara dari dalam.

"Ya ini aku!"

"Sokka! maaf tunggu sebentar lagi aku akan selesai" teriak nya dari dalam.

"… " Akeno hanya diam dan menganguk seraya tersenyum, entah apa yang saaat ini ia pikirkan.

'H-Himeko masih disini! ia tak meningalkan ku!' batinya senang smbil mengingat yang ia lakukan semalam.

"hihihi... " tawanya pelan saat mengingat Himeko menyentuh tubunya saat malam tadi dan ia terus medesahkan Nama Himeko dengan penuh nafsu dan... cinta!

"kuharap aku bisa seperti itu lagi! nanti" katanya sambil mengambil sebuah amplop dan melihat isinya, yaitu UANG! ×_×

"Kurasa aku akan menambahnya lagi" gumamnya dam memasukkan beberapa ribu ryo dan tersenyum saat memeluk amplop tersebut di dadnya, menunngu untuk diberikan pada seseorang,

Cklek!

Suara pintu terbuka dan munculah gadis berambut hitam panjang yang sudah berpakaian rapi, tentu kita tau itu siapa.

"G-gomen aku lama! aku mandi barusan hehehe... " maafnya sambil tersenyum dan berjalan menuju akeno.

saat ia sampai di hadapan Akeno ia bisa melihat bahwa ia masih tenjang.

"em.. akeno kenapa kau tak memakai baju dahulu?!"

"ehehe... ini agar Himeko-chan suka denganku! bukanya kau suka?"

"a-ah! ya!" balasnya akmgak cangung.

"dan ini yang aku janjikan kemarin" lanjut Akeno seraya menyerahkan amplop tersebut pada himeko,

sedangkan Himeko hanya melihantnya sebentar,

"…"

"hm? A-apa kurang" kata Akeno lagi seraya bertanya dan melihat isi amplop tersebut, karna ia merasa mungkin Himeko tak mau mengambilnya karna kurang banyak,

"K-kalau begitu aku akan menambahnya lagi!" lanjut akeno cepat seraya berjalan menuju kotak miliknya dan mengambil uang (Satu pack) dan membawa di tanganya sambil berkata lagi!.

"Ini! j-jika kurang aku akan menambahnya Lagi! BERAPAPUN asal kau tak meningalkanku!" kata Akeno seraya menatap Himeko dengan sedih?

"H-hei! bukan itu maksudku" kata Himeko sambil berfikir.. 'itu lagi! apa maksudnya jangan meningalkanku?' pikirnya,

"l-lalu kenapa kau tak mengambil amplop ini! apa karna kurang? atau aku kurang memuaskan mu semalam?" tanyanya sambil terus menatap Himeko.

"T-tidak! dan untuk memuaskan k-ku! aku juga sudah senang semalam!" balas Himeko sambil mencoba membuat Akeno senang,'ugh.. mremuaskanku? damn kau semalam sangat mengairahkan Akeno' batin Nista himeko sambil terus menatap gadis DarkBlue tersebut,

"H-hounto! yokkata!" katanya lega sambil kembali menyodorkan amplop tersebet beserta uang yang ia pegang saat ini,

"dan ini sesuai janjiku, 50.000++ ryo? (maaf ane gk tak tau uang jepang! angap saja ini sudah banyak ok) terimalah" lanjutnya.

"um, t-terima kasih" kata Himeko dan mengambil amplop tersebut dan membiarkan uang yang satunya masih di tangan Akeno.

"ini? " tanya Akeno sambil menatap Tangan kirinya dimana ia memegan uang tersebut.

"tidak! ini sudah cukup!"

"t-tapi ini untukmu!"

"Tidak, ini sudah cukup dan terimakasih" kata Himeko seraya tersenyum dan membungkuk pada Akeno, "dengan ini aku bisa membayar sewa apartemenku!" lanjutnya.

Sedangkan Akeno ia hanya tersenyum saat melihat Himeko dan ia mulai berdiri dan memeluk Himeko Erat,

Greb

"SAMA-SAMA!" balasnya riang,

"Dan Himeko"

"hmm?"

"A-apa kau bisa keluar?"

"?.. o-oh tentu! aku akan keluar!" balas Himeko bingung,

Akeno yang tau apa yang dimaksud Himeko dan membalasnya cepat.

"B-bukan itu.. em.. maksudku kita bisa K-kencan!"

"Eh! tapi aku harus mencari kerja! yah meski mungkin sulit karna aku masih lulusan menengah pertama," jawabnya agak aneh,

"A-ah... jadi begitu" gumam Akeno pelan cukup untuk Himeko dengar,

Himeko yang merasa tak enak akhirnya berkata,

"M-mungkin Nanti pukul 18:00 aku bisa! yah, jika kau mau " katanya agak Cangung karna posisi mereka masih berpelukan,

Akeno hanya terdiam dan tersenyum senang!

'Yokkata ^_^'

...

...

...

Sort? yes i know! tapi ini hanya prolog?

i need your comment this story good or not?

dan aku pikir juka ini dilanjutkan apa harus Himeko / mengunakan [Your/name] yes reader insert!

but this is will be yuri reader! please leave your comment!

one more! sory this stil on progres! :D

A/n : leeeeeeaaaaaaavvvvvvveeeeee yor coment/Review pleaseeeeeeeee~

nb. im still trainer ^_^


End file.
